Family Therapy
by Scorpina
Summary: Followed up from Anger management. According to Doctor Shelby. He believes Kane's anger stems from his childhood. What better way to solve his issue by bringing the family together... yeah... like that's going to work.
1. Chapter 1

Family Therapy

Chapter 1

Not a soul moved, nearly mimicking that of a western flick where the cowboys stared each other down at high noon, four men stood in the same room, none willing to speak, but one. "This is good, we got all three of you here!" came the voice of the oddly calm Dr. Shelby.

He looked to the disgruntled faces of Kane, the Undertaker and Paul Bearer. No one dared to look the other in the eye. "So let's start shall we. Kane, do you wish to introduce everyone?"

Kane's eyes slowly turned to stare at Dr. Shelby. "Why the hell do I need to introduce anyone? It's obvious you already know who they are!"

"You see! No respect!" chimed Paul Bearer. "You wouldn't lift a finger to help me, would you Kane?"

Paul was upset over the freezer incident. Kane however only smiled to it. "Yeah" he said with a grin on his lips. "At least, I didn't put you in a cement coffin"

Instantly the Undertaker turned and glared at Kane. "It was the only way!" he growled lowly.

"Oh way for you to sever yourself from me!" Paul snapped back. "Did you think I couldn't take the hint that you didn't want me around?"

"No" hissed both Kane and Taker.

"This is good!" Dr. Shelby said aloud. "You're speaking to one another!"

"I liked it better when he was a mute!" Taker growled as he turned to Kane. "You never said a word, for years! YEARS! And now you are chatty Cathy! You use to be silent and deadly"

"Speaking of silent and Deadly…" Kane muttered.

"Alright, no need to mock each other. This is therapy, we're going to get you acting like a family again" Dr. Shelby said calmly.

Taker however gave a small smile. "Doctor… are you aware of my talents of making people… disappear?" he asked.

"You didn't make Paul gone for very long now did you? Don't make promises you can't keep" said Kane.

"You see! I am nothing to them, I am Kane's father, and was a trusted confidant for the Undertaker. Why can't I get any respect from you two?"

"Alright, alright, I think this is a good start. Everyone, you have a blinder, tonight I want you to write out everything that made you upset with the person next to you, going counter clockwise. So Paul, you write about Kane, Kane you write about Undertaker. Undertaker you write about Paul. Alright?"

No man said anything in agreement to the assignment. They all got up and left the room without a word. Dr. Shelby however took a deep breath as the three walked out. "Maybe mother was right, I should have become a dentist"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The writing assignment.

The second session didn't go according to plan in Dr. Shelby's mind. The moment the three men came back into the room. None brought along their binders, they merely sat in their chairs and stared at the front of the room. "Okay, I see a lot of sour faces today. And no papers"

Taker sneered to the notion as he looked as if he were about to speak, but quickly silenced himself. Kane thought it was rather unusual of the Deadman to do such a thing, when something is on his mind, he isn't afraid to speak it. "So, lets look over what I asked…"

"No need to, we know what the assignment was" growled Kane. "What you fail to realize is the fact that we have very suppressed memories. We like to keep them that way"

"Well you see Kane, I believe in a talking cure. If you keep your emotions bottled up inside of you, they will only destroy you in the end, leaving you with nothing. So come on, we're grown men here. Let's talk this through! Paul, you first!"

Paul Bearer stared at the doctor as if he were insane. He shook his head, refusing to say a word. Dr. Shelby then turned to the Undertaker, who only turned his head away and refused to speak. Kane suddenly found himself in the doctor's sight. "Alright, Kane, you speak. But just so we make progress. No one leaves until someone explains themselves and shares!"

Kane tilted his head oddly, not in confusion, but understanding what the Doctor was asking. "Alright, you want me to share, here it is. We grew up around death, death was in the house, under the floorboards and in the basement. We desensitized ourselves to it all, unaware of the affect it would have on us in the future. My brother and I don't always see eye to eye, but when we do we can raise hell among other things. My 'dad' led me on the path of destruction. To seek revenge after the Undertaker betrayed him. Such notion has others use me for their own purposes. I've been used all my life. Used as a weapon, a force of revenge and enforcing loyalty to those under the command of others who believed they deserved to take lead over others, when in fact I demanded it on their behalf. When in fact I never sought to use my own power and establish myself as my own man, my own person. Maybe it's my own fault for not setting bounds to those around me, to learn that they aren't always there to help me… be there for me… to be a friend… or bother… or father"

The room fell silent as every eye stared blankly at Kane. He then turned to the doctor. "Is that enough sharing for the day? Or do you want more of my misfortune to feed off of and make yourself fell like you have accomplished something in your pathetic career?"

Dr. Shelby nearly couldn't speak. Instead he only nodded his head and dismissed them for the day.

As Kane and Taker walked out, the Deadman grabbed hold of Kane's arm. The two were silent as Kane turned and faced his brother. Yet neither one spoke. Instead, Kane pulled his arm away and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- single session

Dr. Shelby said a silent prayer before he went into the room, the week that followed Kane's little outburst had set the room in a sense of unease. So he figured he would attempt to diffuse the situation by speaking to each man in a private session. The first appointment wasn't one he really wished to have.

Walking into the room, Dr. Shelby saw the Undertaker sitting rather impatiently for him. "Is this going to take long. I got things to prepare for!"

Dr. Shelby did his best to remain calm and optimistic. "I wanted to speak with you on what occurred last week with Kane. Do you know anything about what he said?"

A brief smirk came across the face of the Deadman. "I would know, I did over half of that stuff to him. What of it?"

"Well, have you tried to make amends for what you did?"

The smile appeared briefly once more. "How do you make amends for that? Huh? I would like to hear what you would have done to repair your brother's relationship with you"

The Deadman no longer smiled as he only glared at Dr. Shelby. "Let me ask you this doctor, does someone like me look capable of repairing a relationship between his brothers? The one who scarred him for life? The one who took away the only loving home he had? No, there is no will in this world that would bring us any closer together than we are now. And that is on the best of conditions."

Dr. Shelby began to write everything down, yet his pad of paper was smacked out of his hands as the Undertaker threw it across the room. "You ain't listening to what I am saying!"

"But I am… I hear you loud and clear!"

"Then quite interfering in our lives and claim this is beyond your control. Because, it is" The Deadman stood up to leave, yet paused before he did. Slowly he turned his head and asked. "How do you repair a man broken beyond your abilities? How do you sleep at night giving him hope that everything will be well as it nothing ever happened, when it is all a lie?"

He froze before the doorway. "Perhaps that's why I never explained myself to him, and why I don't stay close to my brother. For I am very capable of doing it again"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The break through

Kane was sitting alone in the catering room at the next event, he was quite for most of the day… Except when he ran into Daniel Bryan and going into a shouting match as to who was the tag team champion. So much so… he lost his voice.

"Can I sit here?"

Kane turned and saw the Deadman lingering behind him. He gave but a nod as Taker took a seat next to him. "I got to ask you one thing… Why the hell are you wasting your breath on Daniel Bryan!?"

Kane cleared his voice. "Well, he wouldn't shut up about it"

His answer only made Taker roll his eyes. "Hell, all the other guys… me included, never bickered like that. For the love of God Kane, grow up and grow a set!"

Those words only made Kane glare. "Did you forget where they put me when I got angry?"

"Yeah, the metal institution."

"No, worst! Dr. Shelby's anger management!" Kane took deep calming breaths as he tried to explain to the Undertaker that the therapy was necessary or he would lose his job. "What happens if I failed huh? Big man can fight anything and survive anything but Dr. Shelby's therapy group! What would that make me?"

Taker didn't answer, he had to admit though, the therapy was hell on him too. Opening up wounds he tried to keep closed, not to mention all this sharing of emotion just wasn't his kind of kool aid. Before Kane could speak again, Daniel Bryan came into the room. He just raised his title above his head and opened his mouth, yet was quick silenced. The Undertaker threw whatever was in his hand at him.

Unfortunately for Bryan, it was an urn. And it didn't miss the mark.

Kane watched as it flew threw the air and hit Bryan right on the head, knocking him out cold.

"How long were you holding that for?" Kane asked.

Taker's shoulders shrugged. "Part of the session I was in today, walk a mile in Paul's shoes, urn and all. About time it came in handy for something." The two kept looking over the table and noticed Bryan wasn't moving.

"You think we should do something?" Kane asked.

"You got a match with him soon?"

"No"

"He's fine"

The two fell silent again, until the door opened. Paul Bearer walked in, wearing all leather. "I'm getting the hell out of this suit before I sweat to death!" he whispered.

Paul was quick to whip off the leather jacket as he turned to the two. "I am sick of this Dr. Shelby! I cannot stand him, I don't care for his methods, nor do I see the point of fixing something that is too far gone!"

Kane and Taker were in agreement. "We need to get him out of the therapy business" Kane said aloud.

"But make it look natural, after all, who are they going to suspect if something terrible happens to him?" Taker muttered.

"Are you two quite done with plotting? We need action, we need a plan and we need it soon. I am not filling out this dream diary!"

"Aw hell I forgot about that" growled Taker.

"Dad… Take, I think I got a plan. But we have to work together!" announced Kane.

Everyone shifted their eyes to the other. But their heads nodded in agreement.

They were willing to do anything to get out of family therapy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mind games.

They knew where he was, they knew WWE kept Dr. Shelby close by in a hotel should he be needed on short notice. Yet that night, would be different. Kane, Undertaker and Paul Bearer stood in his hotel room as he slept. The plan was simple, well, as simple to anyone with supernatural abilities. Kane spent most of the night cozying up to the Doctor, buying him drinks and pretending to smile as if the world was one big ray of sunshine. When in reality, Kane was doing everything possible to prevent himself from screaming aloud and hurting the doc.

Paul had drugged Dr. Shelby's drink and sent him into a deep slumber. The rest was up to the Undertaker. He lingered over the bed and stared down at the Shelby. Yet before he could work, he paused himself and turned to Kane. "You want in on this?" he asked.

Kane was rather taken back. "That's your specialty, I don't know how you do it"

"About time you learned. Come over here, let me show you"

Kane came to the other side of the bed where Taker held one hand out and over Dr. Shelby's head. "When the mind is at rest, it is at its weakest and strongest. Dreams process the thoughts of what occurred during the day, we use that against him. Then, we mess with him. Put your hand below mine,"

Nervously, Kane did. His hand hovered under his brother's. Taker turned to Kane. "I want you to remember the conversation you had with him early today. It's fresh in his mind, and makes it a point of contact. We will go from there…"

Kane only nodded to him. They stared down at the doctor as the Undertaker began his chant…

#

Dr. Shelby was having the most wonderful dream, he dreamt of the conversation he and Kane had earlier and felt there was a connection, he was finally breaking through the tough exterior of the man and getting to the heart of the problem. The more he dreamt of the moment, the more he felt the memory become faded and distorted. His mind soon fogged as he no longer could focus on what happened that day. Instead he found himself jolted. He was in a straight jacket in a padded room. Despite how he struggled, he couldn't break himself out. A door opened in the distance, a male nurse walked in, yet when he turned, Dr. Shelby came face to face with Kane!

"And how are we doing today you freak?"

"I am not a freak, Kane what is going on here!?"

Kane's head tilted to the side. "Have you fallen that much into madness, I am not Kane… you are! I better inform the doctor…" When the door closed, Shelby got himself off the floor and charged at the door. "Kane! I don't belong here!" he screamed. Yet the world grew dark as the padded walls vanished. He soon found himself in a cold, dark cellar. He was alone. "Hello? Anyone?" he called.

The top door opened. Peering at the top of the stairs was Paul Bearer. He came down the steps and gave a disgusted look. "My God, look at you. You disfigured little freak!"

"That's not nice…" Suddenly, Shelby felt his voice vanish. Paul stared down at him and threw something towards him. Looking down, it was a mask. "Cover yourself up, no one wants to see a freak face like that!"

The room turned to mist as Shelby soon found himself in a grave yard. There was a young man walking the land, with a shovel and lantern in hand. He got a closer look and saw the Undertaker staring back at him. "Undertaker?" he asked. Nothing was said from him, so Dr. Shelby followed him. He found the Undertaker in an abandoned shack, full of scrap iron and wood.

Paul Bearer came into the room and spoke with the Undertaker, Paul spoke of revenge in the WWE. Much to Dr. Shelby's shock, the Deadman didn't speak at all, much like Kane back in his early years. He froze when the two stopped and stared right at him. Paul caressed his urn and smiled wickedly. "Let's see how well your coffins hold up, test it on him!"

Dr. Shelby couldn't run. He felt the grip of the Deadman's arm on his shoulder and was thrown into the coffin. Instantly he was sealed into darkness, he kicked and screamed, trying to get his way out. Yet there was no use. The moment he stopped struggling, did he listen and hear small voices. A crack came into the coffin as he peered out and saw two little boys playing. They were as happy as can be as they hid in coffins and ran around like typical children. He realized it was Kane and the Undertaker as young boys.

As he began to try and use the dream to his advantage in decoding Kane and the Undertaker, Dr. Shelby woke up.

He was in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly as he couldn't remember what happened. Yet a sickening feeling came over him. "I… don't think I can help them" he muttered lowly to himself.

He was unaware of Kane and the Undertaker lingering outside of his doorway. "Our work here is done Kane"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The end.

Dr. Shelby was in the WWE head office. He sat down with the board of directors and told them everything he had learned about the Brothers of Destruction and came to the conclusion. "I cannot do anything for them. They have resolved their issue in a way that it doesn't hurt the other any longer" he said.

The board however wasn't pleased. Triple H was the first to speak up. "Are you kidding me? Those two try to kill each other all the time!"

"But have they?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"Well… no… not successfully."

"I find that they are of a different mindset, one I had never seen before nor have any other therapist who I work with. My mentors don't even know what to say, but I must admit, I learned much about the two and figure it is best to leave it alone before old wounds trigger a much more sever reaction"

The board fell into whispers, until Stephanie McMahon leaned over on to the table. "Excuse me, Dr. Shelby. Has Kane or the Undertaker threatened you? Or Paul Bearer for that matter?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "No man has threatened me… well… Daniel Bryan did that one time, but this isn't about him"

"So it is your honest opinion, that they should not pursue any more therapy together?" questioned Vince McMahon.

"Yes, it is" he said in a very matter of fact tone. "It is for the best of everyone"

The board rolled their eyes as many didn't quite believe the doctor's recommendation. For all they knew, the brothers of destruction put him up to it. Triple H was going to investigate himself just to be certain.

#

They were waiting in the lobby. Kane, Paul and Taker sat in silence as the superstars who walked by were smirking and giggling behind their backs. No man gave any reaction to the snickering, which only prompted more hecking from their peers. "How much longer do you think they will last?" asked Miz.

"Who cares, as long as I don't have to go back" muttered Bryan.

As the meeting upstairs came to a close, Dr. Shelby came into the lobby. He saw the three men and gave a warm smile. "I wish you all the best in your future endevors" he said and walked out.

Kane stood up from his chair. "Wait, what went on? What's happening?" he asked.

Dr. Shelby placed his arm on Kane's shoulder rather fearlessly. "I'm afraid this is the end of our sessions, Kane. You are a full grown man and must account for your own actions. I have given you all the tools, it is up to you whether or not you use them."

Kane looked rather devastated. "But… we were doing so well! Do you really think…"

"I don't think, I know! You can do this!"

Suddenly the Undertaker stood up from his seat, he said nothing but offered his hand. Dr. Shelby shook it and gave a smile before he turned to Paul. "He's not your little boy… nor is he your puppet, neither one of them are" and walked away.

When he left, Paul looked at the two men. "Why do I have a feeling I was made the scape goat?"

Kane only smiled.

Suddenly Triple H walked out, he slowly applauded the three men as he looked to him. "Well, I am impressed. So. How did you do it?" Hunter asked aloud.

The Undertaker turned to him oddly. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Are you suggesting we threatened the good Doctor?"

"I'm not suggesting, I think you did!" Triple H muttered. "Quite frankly though, I don't care. Quite frankly, I doubt there is anything anyone can do to fix you two" he walked away without saying another word.

Suddenly, Kane and Taker turned to the superstars who were lingering in the corner, they were still snickering aloud to what they just saw. "I got to admit, you're a better actor than anyone gives you credit for" whispered the Deadman.

"Thanks… you take the guy on the left, I'll take the right?"

"Hell yeah"

THE END


End file.
